offenbachfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Medlock
thumb|Mark Medlock Mark Leon Medlock (* 9. Juli 1978 in Frankfurt am Main) ist ein deutscher Sänger. Einem breiten Publikum wurde er als Gewinner der vierten Staffel der Castingshow Deutschland sucht den Superstar (DSDS) bekannt, die von Januar bis Mai 2007 von dem privaten Fernsehsender RTL ausgestrahlt wurde. Leben Kindheit und Ausbildung Mark Medlock wurde 1978 in Frankfurt am Main als Sohn des aus dem US-Bundesstaat Georgia stammenden Afroamerikaners Larry Medlock und seiner deutschen Ehefrau Monika geboren. Er wuchs ab 1986 gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Larry in der Offenbacher Lohwaldsiedlung auf, ehe er 1997 mit seiner Familie in den Stadtteil Lauterborn umzog.vgl. Weinel, C.: „In Offenbach hat einer was geschafft – und das bin ich“. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 4. April 2007, LR6, 29 Sein Gesangstalent wurde ab dem sechsten Lebensjahr von seinem Vater gefördert, der sich dem Gospelgesang gewidmet hatte. Seither nennt Medlock Soullegenden wie Barry White oder James Brown als Vorbilder.vgl. Weinel, C.: „Porträt: Mark Medlock will im Halbfinale alles geben“. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 6. Februar 2007, LR6, 29 Seine Mutter erkrankte Ende der 1990er-Jahre an Magen-Darm-Krebs, woraufhin er die Schule abbrach und sie bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahr 2000 pflegte. Sein Vater verstarb zwei Jahre später an einem Herzinfarkt. Seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt Mark Medlock durch wechselnde Berufe, wie etwa als Kranken- und Altenpfleger und Stellen in einer Gärtnerei, einer Hotelküche sowie bei der Müllabfuhr. Der Sänger geht offen mit seiner Homosexualität um.Gab, Interview in der Juni 2007 Ausgabe, S. 16: „Ich stehe dazu. Und wenn das irgendwem nicht passt, dann soll er nicht in meine Nähe kommen. Ich bin Mark – und Mark ist schwul! Aber ich bin noch immer ein Mann und habe meinen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen hängen. Nehmt mich, wie ich bin, und versucht niemals, mich zu ändern!“ Von 2001 bis 2004 war er mit einem Mann verheiratet. Zu seinen Hobbys zählt neben dem Singen die Abstrakte Malerei. „Deutschland sucht den Superstar“ Im Herbst 2006 nahm Mark Medlock an den Castings für die Talentshow Deutschland sucht den Superstar des deutschen Fernsehsenders RTL teil. Angefangen am 9. September 2006 beim Casting in Wiesbaden gelang es dem Amateurmusiker, der weder als Solist noch als Frontmann einer Band über Bühnenerfahrung verfügte, unter anderem mit Otis Reddings (Sittin’ On) The Dock Of The Bay die Jury bestehend aus Dieter Bohlen, Heinz Henn und Anja Lukaseder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nach dem Recall in Berlin und den Top-20-Shows, die Medlock mit Easy von The Commodores und Ain’t No Sunshine von Bill Withers bestritt, gelangte er in die Mottoshows in denen er nahezu ausschließlich sein Soulrepertoire zum Besten gab. Im Finale von Deutschland sucht den Superstar am 5. Mai 2007, der neunten Mottoshow, entschied er die telefonische Zuschauerabstimmung mit 78,02 Prozent der Anrufe für sich und besiegte seinen zwölf Jahre jüngeren Kontrahenten Martin Stosch aus dem bayerischen Postau mit Louis Armstrongs What A Wonderful World, Lionel Richies bereits vorher interpretiertem Stück Easy und dem von Dieter Bohlen geschriebenen Titel Now Or Never. Der Siegertitel wurde ab dem 11. Mai 2007 als Single veröffentlicht, die mit 160.000 CD-Verkäufen auf Anhieb Platz 1 der deutschen Musikcharts belegte.vgl. Medlock lässt Jack White trällern bei boerse.ard.devgl. Mark Medlock entfacht Kursfeuerwerk bei Jack White bei ftd.de Es sollen unter anderem Auftritte in der RTL-Unterhaltungsshow Let’s Dance und bei The Dome 42''vgl. Jänichen, Barbara: ''„Modern Talking“ mit neuem Partner?. In: Berliner Morgenpost, 7. Mai 2007, Heft 123/2007, Stadtleben, S. 30 sowie ab 15. Juni das Album Mr. Lonely folgen. Zuvor hatte Medlock mit den übrigen neun Teilnehmern der DSDS-Mottoshows den Sampler Power of Love aufgenommen, auf dem er den Titel Endless Love von Lionel Richie und Diana Ross sowie gemeinsam mit den übrigen Kandidaten, Harold Melvins If You Don’t Know Me By Now interpretiert hatte. Das Album wurde im März 2007 veröffentlicht und kletterte bis auf Platz 3 der deutschen Albumcharts. Medlock und Bohlen planen außerdem auch gelegentlich gemeinsam auf die Bühne zu gehen, so geschehen in der ZDF-Sendung Wetten, dass..? am 23. Juni 2007.ddp am Mittag. 8. Mai 2007 Dienstag 12:39 PM GMTlaut.de: „Miami Vice: Bohlen und Medlock bei Wetten, dass..?“ Mark Medlock galt bereits im Vorfeld des DSDS-Finales als Favorit. Der Protegé von Dieter Bohlen hatte während der Castingshow neben seiner Soulstimme, seiner als locker und lässig empfundenen Art und ausgefallenen Frisurenkreationen auch durch intime Details aus seinem Privatleben für Schlagzeilen in der Boulevardpresse gesorgt,vgl. „Der ausgeschlachtete Superstar“ bei sueddeutsche.de angefangen bei seinen ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen, über die gescheiterte Beziehung zu seinem Ehemann und Zusammenbrüche während der Show, bis hin zu den psychischen Belastungen nach dem Tod seiner Eltern. Daraufhin wurde der beim Plattenlabel Sony BMG unter Vertrag stehende Sänger von der Süddeutschen Zeitung als „der Prototyp eines Stars“ gesehen. Die Produktionsfirma und die Medien nutzten diese Schicksalsschläge, um Medlocks Teilnahme an DSDS als letzte Chance hochzustilisieren, seinem Leben eine positive Wendung geben zu können. Zu jener Zeit ging der Hartz-IV-Empfänger keiner geregelten Arbeit nach und hatte sich zudem mit 6.000 Euro verschuldet.vgl. [http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/musik/0,1518,480067,00.html Borcholte, Andreas: DSDS-Halbfinale: „Meine verfickte Fresse“ bei Spiegel Online]Wird Schulden-Mark jetzt Millionär?. In: Hamburger Morgenpost, 7. Mai 2007, S. 27 Medlock polarisiert: für die einen ist er ein verrückter, sympathischer Typ. Er hat Charme, ist homosexuell und redet Offenbacherisch – eine Unterart des Hessischen. Für die anderen redet er, ohne erst nachzudenken, auch in sensiblen Themen wie seine umstrittenen nicht mehr jugendfreien Äußerungen zur besten Sendezeit („zum Abspritzen geil“) oder besonders ein berüchtigtes Interview, das nach Meinung vieler der Pädophilie Vorschub leistet, belegen.FAZ.NET-Fernsehkritik zum Ausklang der vierten DSDS-StaffelOnlinemagazin woodz: „Jetzt wirds geschmacklos“ Nach dem Sieg bei Deutschland sucht den Superstar zog Medlock von Offenbach mit seinen drei Katzen in eine Wohnung nach Berlin.vgl. Hartmann, Bettina: Singen fürs Leben – und fürs Katzenklo. In: Stuttgarter Zeitung, 5. Mai 2007, Panorama, S. 8 In den Sendungen rund um die Castingshow hatte der Hesse seine Heimatstadt als „Ghetto“ und „trauriges Städtchen“ bezeichnet. Abgesehen von den Sozialarbeitern im örtlichen Jugendzentrum Sandgasse, die ihn auch während Deutschland sucht den Superstar betreuten, hätte ihm Offenbach jede Unterstützung aufgrund seiner sozialen Herkunft und sexuellen Orientierung verweigert, was jedoch von der Stadtverwaltung dementiert wurde.vgl. Löffel, Arne: Ein Ghetto-Kind mit starken Worten. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 5. Mai 2007, Rhein-Main & Hessen, S. 20 Zweites Album Nach seiner Knieverletzung im Sommer 2007 ging Mark Medlock wieder ins Studio und nahm mit seinem Produzenten Dieter Bohlen einige Songs für sein zweites Album auf. Die erste Single aus seinem zweiten Album heißt Unbelievable. Das Video dazu wurde bereits gedreht und feierte am 5. Oktober 2007 bei VIVA deutsche Premiere. Das zweite Album trägt den Titel Dreamcatcher und wurde am 9. November 2007 veröffentlicht. Die dritte Single Unbelievable aus dem zweiten Album Dreamcatcher erschien am 26. Oktober 2007 und wurde bereits in der RTL-Castingshow Das Supertalent vorgestellt. Im selben Monat veröffentlichte Medlock seine Autobiografie Ehrlich, in der er seinen Aufstieg vom Hartz-IV-Empfänger zum Fernsehstar nachzeichnet. Das Buch konnte sich bis Mitte November in den Bestseller-Listen halten.vgl. Bestseller-Liste Sachbücher im Spiegel: 29. Oktober, 5. November und 12. November 2007 Auszeichnungen *2008: Deutscher Musikpreis ECHO in der Kategorie Nachwuchspreis der Deutschen Phonoakademie und Nominierung für den Deutschen Musikpreis ECHO in der Kategorie Künstler des Jahres (national) Rock/Pop. Diskografie Alben Singles Samplerbeiträge * 2007: Power of Love (mit den Finalisten von Deutschland sucht den Superstar) Medlock ist vertreten mit den Liedern Endless Love und If You Don’t Know Me By Now. Literatur * Medlock, Mark: Ehrlich. München ; Zürich : Pendo, 2007. – ISBN 978-3-86612-151-5 Weblinks * * * * Offizielle Internetpräsenz von Mark Medlock (Sony BMG) * Profil von Mark Medlock bei RTL.de * FAZ.NET-Fernsehkritik zum Ausklang der vierten DSDS-Staffel * [http://www.sueddeutsche.de/leben/artikel/890/108782 „Der ausgeschlachtete Superstar“] bei Sueddeutsche.de Quellen Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Teilnehmer an Deutschland sucht den Superstar Kategorie:Echo-Preisträger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1978 Kategorie:Mann en:Mark Medlock es:Mark Medlock fr:Mark Medlock nl:Mark Medlock pl:Mark Medlock